Our Moments
by Ever Angel 27
Summary: Drabbles centered on our favorite orange haired couple. The sad times and the sweet times all rolled into one.


Disclaimer: **I do not own** Bleach, no matter how many volumes of the manga I buy.

* * *

Running as fast as her feet could take her, the dull ache in her feet barely registering in her mind. She didn't dare look back, once she knew she would fall prey to what was behind her. His words still rang through her ears, the threat burning hot on her trail. "_Run Hime and don't look back. Run away from it all but I will find you."_ He had whispered to her before a tirade of bullets sounded off and drowned off the rest of his words. This little camping trip had been so she could get away from this kind of life. The constant worry and the struggle to live always eating at her in the back of her mind. Stopping to catch her breath she realized she was becoming the scum she promised never to be. A coward who runs away. Panting heavily she clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Steeling her resolve, she opened her eyes revealing a fierce look with the fire from long ago gleaming in their depths. Pulling a complete 360 she ran back in the direction she had just left him.

Dragging himself behind the trunk tree Ichigo grimaced at the stain smeared on the front of his shirt. Smirking he wondered how badly scolded he would be this time. Idly chuckling he stared blankly into the forest. However, the smirk was quickly wiped off his face when he heard approaching footsteps. By the continuous crunching of the leaves he could tell who ever the person was, they were coming fast. Quietly rolling to his side he tried to take a peek around the tree to see who it was. Inwardly swearing he pushed himself up from his spot and braced his left hand on the tree when a sharp pain ran through his side. Totally forgetting he was injured was not his best idea. Being careful now, ever mindful of his injuries he bounded out from behind the tree and towards the figure morphed in the shadows of the trees.

Two bodies collided with each other rolling in the leaves and dirt of the forest floor. Light filters in from the gaps between the two. Hands flew trying to knock the others away and block oncoming attacks. Orihime smiled mischievously as she reached for Ichigo and tickled the spot she knew that would send him reeling back. He erupted into a fit of grunts and muffled giggles as she touched his ticklish spot on his side. After a few moments both found themselves falling backwards. Surprise on one face and sheer happiness on the other. Blinking stupidly Ichigo looked up at Orihime's megawatt smile.

"And that's how you do it. I win!" she stated with a pompous aura from her perch on her precious boyfriend.

"You cheated!" Ichigo exclaimed sitting up from his previous position from the ground and unintentionally tossing his petite girlfriend to the side.

Standing up she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in disappointment. " No I didn't, I pinned you first." She laughed.

"You tickled me!" he yelled pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

" So?"

"SO?! That's CHEATING!

" You said you wanted to play a game so I chose warrior supah ninja spies AND you said there weren't any rules except you had to pin your opponent first. So ha!" she grinned.

Mumbling and turning his face in the other direction, crossing his arms over his chest. Inwardly smirking he tried to keep a frown on his face just waiting for her to cave. '_I let her win, I could've pinned her but I let her win, just wait till we really play'_ he thought as he absentmindedly scratched his side where a ketchup stain obviously was.

Giggling at her boyfriend's antics, she knew exactly what he was doing. Letting out a dramatic sigh Orihime stooped down so she was eye level with Ichigo, and scrunched up her face before smiling once again. " The best two out of three?" Perking up at this he jumped to his feet with a confident smirk. " Be ready to pay back that bet because I will win."

" All or nothing?" she said narrowing her eyes.

" Yeah all or nothing, " he repeated.

* * *

AN: yeah it's been a while. Too long actually, so I found this little tid bit on my laptop and I've decided to put it up. It's some of my older stuff so please excuse the writing skills and the odd transitions ^^


End file.
